Pokemon: Chris and Jasmine
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Chris is the champion of Sinnoh, and he is rocking it out for his 18th! but when he gets more than he bargained for, and meets a girl he doesn't know, what could happen? And some evils never go away...
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon

Chris and Jasmine

Chris awoke in his villa, savoring every detail of his lavish home. The red of the bed canopy looked like fire, the plants were beautiful, and the statue of the Glameow in the corner looked like it could rear up and battle. With a yawn, he walked to his shelf that held his music box, and wound it up. The melody that it produced just said home to Chris, and he couldn't wake up without it and the picture of his mother next to it.

The image reminded Chris of something he had forgotten. "Eighteenth birthday!" He thought to himself. He ran to the PC and opened video chat.

His mom's delighted face appeared on the screen, "Happy birthday, Chris! How are you doing?"

Chris smiled, "I'm doing great, mom. How about you?"

His mom smiled in return, "I'm feeling wonderful now, Chris. What is it like over there all by your lonesome?"

Chris laughed aloud,"My lonesome? I live here as an independent, yes, but the gym leaders come knocking too often to bear. WHY does Wake _care _about my _plants?_ Why is Dawn asking me if I'm going to collect furniture? What business does Clarice have in my house! Sitting at my very expensive, mind you, table?"

"Honestly, Chris, you can rant someone to sleep." Johanna yawned.

Chris smiled, "It's genetic. Have you heard your contest lectures? Talk about _boredom_."

She rolled her eyes, "Like your battling lectures. Anyhow, I'm beginning to see the battle area now. I'll be seeing you soon." Johanna cut the connection.

Chris looked out the window of his home, and saw the purple speckle in the sky that was Drifblim, approaching fast. In his peripheral, he saw a bump with white spots breaching out of the water. He smiled, thinking of the swimmer near the ribbon syndicate preaching of a mind boggling water monster. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. _That was faster than I expected_.

He opened the door, saying "Morning mom!"

There was no one at the door, but there was a small slip of paper on the ground, that said, "Happy birthday to Chris, from an old friend you haven't seen in a while." He looked all around, and heading east was a glinting… metal bird? He opened his pokedex as fast as he could, but the bird was already out of sight. He looked at the paper, scratching his head, but then he remembered something. _I'm not wearing my hat!_ He frantically ran into his home, hoping that no one saw him with his hat off, and grabbed it off the night table.

Chris changed out of his sleep clothes and into his battle clothes, grabbed his scarf, and looked out to see that his mother was getting closer.

He took out all of his pokeballs and yelled, "Come on out, everyone! It's almost party time!" Inferna, Jetta, Luke, Gabette, Ren, and Ralman jumped out of their respective pokeballs, and they all began to work. Inferna lit the fire in the fireplace, Jetta wafted around the fragrant air fresheners, Luke ran and jumped all around the house, putting up streamers and banners that said in bold print: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Ren stayed halfway in and halfway out of the Distortion World, watching the progress and using ghostly tentacles to adjust things here and there. Gabette and Ralman cut tape and other necessities, and Chris handed out the extra material. The flurry of motion attracted the groggy eyes of all of the residents of the resort area. One woman looked into a mirror, and Chris poked his head through the Distortion World and yelled "BOO!" Needless to say, the crowd dispersed. Very fast. With many wet designer pants.

Finally, they finished working, and Johanna arrived.

Chris hugged his mother, Fantina's Drifblim said goodbye and floated away, and they sat down at the table to eat. "I made your favorite, Mystery Berry Soup! I bet you won't be able to guess what the berry is!"

Chris grinned at the challenge, "I bet I can!" he grabbed an enormous spoonful, and shoved it into his mouth. His face became as red as a Heatran, and he blew fire like a Magmortar.

He barely managed to force out: "Sp-Spelon!"

Johanna grinned, "Correct, you've gotten good at this." She took a small sip of soup and let out a content sigh. Chris made a face that said: _Why aren't you breathing fire?_

Johanna laughed at her son's expression, "Mine is Nanab."

Chris shouted, "WHAAAAT?"

"You simply grabbed the wrong bowl."

Chris made a pouty face, "No fair!"

Chris's mother raised her eyebrows. "It was completely fair. As fair as our contests."

Chris grimaced, and said under his breath:_ those aren't fair either. _He forgot the flavor of his soup, and ingested another fiery spoonful.

He screeched like a Crobat: "WHHHYYYYY MEEEE?"

Johanna laughed, "Soups are not transferrable after first spoonful, and you have to finish!" Chris repeated his last outcry, and a baby began crying in the distance.

He cupped his mouth, and in a muffled voice said "oops."

The door opened wide, and a red-faced boy with yellow hair and an orange striped shirt stood in the doorway. "Ran… from survival area… So… hungry…"

Chris smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Here. Eat this, Roy." Roy gratefully grasped the soup bowl, and chugged it all down in a gulp. His face was _deeper_ red than a Heatran, and his Flamethrower would have impressed the strongest of Magmortar. Roy's cry was even louder than Chris's, and quite a bit more profane. Chris laughed, and cuts the cake.

Meanwhile, far away from the celebration, a Skarmory settled on a branch near a clearing.

A brown haired girl walked to it, and stroked its metal feathers. "Good job, Skarmory. Return." She pulled out a pokeball, and a red light enveloped the creature, and it disappeared.

She looked to the Sinnoh night sky and said "Happy birthday, Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stories of a time long gone

At exactly 2:00 am on January seventh 2013, Johanna yelled "It's official! Chris is now officially eighteen years and about ten seconds old!" This woke up both Chris and Roy, and both trainers brandished their pokeballs as if they thought that the source of the noise was a burglary. Johanna smiled "don't go pointing those things at me, young men. I'll knock you off your feet."

Chris grinned and tossed pokeballs between his hands. "I'd like to see you try, old lady."

"Ho-ho! A challenger that thinks he is worthy of going against my prowess?"

Chris stood firm, "Just choose three Pokémon and let's get it going."

Johanna put three pokeballs in her hands and smiled, "We should probably take this elsewhere." Chris and Johanna walked outside, and Johanna waved her hand "You send yours out first."

"Gladly. Go, Inferna!"

The powerful Infernape pounded her chest. "In-Fern-APE!"

Johanna smiled like she anticipated this. "Go, Glameow!" Glameow and Inferna squared off. Inferna attempted taunts and intimidation, but Glameow retained her coolheaded expression.

Inferna lunged into Close Combat, as if by telepathic command. Glameow avoided most of the attacks, but one extra fast fist slammed right into her chest. Glameow was extremely damaged, but if she had borne the full brunt of the attacks, she wouldn't have lasted. As it was, the attack launched her airborne and she slid back to her trainer. Glameow smiled, as there was a reason to her taking the last attack. Inferna laid in a hypnotized rest. Chris grimaced, and recalled Inferna. "Inferna... take a nice rest, old friend." He turned back to his mother, "You always manage to remind me to not take your power for granted. Thank you for keeping me on my toes. Go, Jetta!"

Jetta struck an intimidating stance that frightened Glameow a bit. Jetta launched into a Brave Bird attack, but Glameow immediately put her to sleep as well. Chris did not switch his Pokémon, and Glameow came in for an ice fang attack. Suddenly, Jetta's eyes opened, and she pummelled Glameow with a devastating Close Combat attack. Johanna didn't entirely realize what happened for a moment, then saw Jetta holding a bitten Chesto berry in the folds of her wings.

"I hope you don't mind if I show you the same courtesy." Chris sighed casually and not a small amount cockily.

Johanna gritted her teeth. "It looks like it's serious now. Go, Khangaskhan!" This time Chris anticipated. Johanna pointed at Jetta. "Rock Tomb, Khangaskhan!"

Chris sighed. "Predictable. I didn't expect that."

Chris lifted a finger, and Jetta used a Return attack, demolishing the rocks hurtling toward her. Jetta slammed into Khangaskhan full force, sending Khangaskhan into a heap on the ground. "STAR-RAPTOR!" Jetta cried.

"Jetta, ascend!" Jetta flies high above the clouds, out of the sight of even a Pidgeot. Khangaskhan looks around, waiting for the attack to strike. Finally, a black dot started coming down, and Khangaskan prepared a focus punch. The dot descended, and a Chesto berry hit Khangaskhan on the head. She looked around, puzzled, and then she realized what happened. Khangaskhan lifted her arms… too late. Jetta slammed into her back, the great power of a hundred pound bird forced the large Pokémon to the ground. Jetta puffed out her chest, and grinned.

Jetta looked down at Khangaskhan, and saw something in the normal-type's hands. In barely enough time, she avoided the crushing blow of Khangaskhan's Hammer Arm attack. Khangaskhan tood a bite of her Sitrus berry, and threw the remains to the ground. Jetta cringed, and came in for a full on Brave Bird attack. At the same time, Khangaskhan unleashed her Focus Punch, causing a double knockout.

Roy was puzzled by the fact that not a single word was spoken during this exchange. "So now we're both down to one Pokémon. I guess I should have seen that coming." Chris sighed. "Go, Ren."

"Go, Umbreon." Ren loosed a powerful bellow, and floated off of the ground. Umbreon said nothing. After some silence, Umbreon fires a Shadow Ball attack. As it came within inches of Ren, the Giratina disappeared. Umbreon sat still for a moment, but then it was barreled from behind as Ren appeared out of oblivion and charged into it headlong. Umbreon took little damage, and instantly released another Shadow Ball that hit Ren. The Giratina reeled back, and acted as if it is unable to stand back up. Umbreon charged in for a Quick Attack and Ren flew out of the way to release an aura sphere attack, that did decimating damage to Umbreon. Umbreon barely stood up in time to avoid an Earth Power attack that caused the ground to erupt violently, and the upheaval caused vibrations for a few minutes after.

Umbreon used Quick Attack, but Ren was unaffected by the normal type move.

Chris suspected a plan from these useless moves, and decided to end the battle. "Ren. Absolute Destruction Aura Sphere!" Ren formed an aura sphere out of every appendage usable, yelled, and began sending volley after volley of energy projectiles to Umbreon.

Every attack hit. Umbreon launched, hit the ground, and rolled a good ten feet. She twitched, and went still. "Return, Umbreon. Well, Chris. It appears that the pupil surpasses his master."

Chris grinned, and simply stated, "You didn't do too shabby yourself, Ma."

Roy was still totally perplexed. "So wait. I didn't hear hardly a single command between trainer and Pokémon. What's up with that?" He complained.

Johanna smiled. "You'll know when you're older." Something told Chris that the answer wasn't satisfactory to Roy at all.

"Well Chris, I think it's time." Johanna said.

Chris grinned, and Roy was baffled again. "Time for what?"

Chris turned to Roy. "It's the time when she tells me a story of a time that I don't remember anymore." Chris looked to Johanna, and said, "Tell me something about… My Father." Chris said, still smiling. A shadow crossed Johanna's usually cheerful face. Chris's smile dropped. "You know, you don't have t-"

Johanna stopped him, and with a minute sigh, "Yes I do. You deserve to know something. For years I had suspected that you had forgotten, locked those memories inside of you to avoid the pain that they brought. Now that you ask me to remind you, I know for certain."

* * *

"I loved your father, like Mt. Coronet's peak loves the sun. But one day, he changed. He became brooding. He wanted to go further than our home in Johto. He wanted the world to know his name. He started bringing friends in strange suits to our home, emblazoned with a large red 'R'. They bolstered of their exploits in loud but incoherent voices. Looking back, I believe that I masked their words from myself to protect myself from believing that my husband was doing something… evil. They were speaking of stealing Pokémon." Chris knitted his eyebrows, and Johanna's eyes blurred.

"He started to take you into the meetings. Let you play with the stolen Pokémon. You had a way of making them happy. They forgot that they had been taken from their trainers and packs, wild or trained as they were. But one day, he brought a Chimchar. This little infant female was so spirited that your eyes teared up and you held it. You looked at your father and said, with the power of a Pokémon master, 'you monster! I'm never going to do this again' your father closed his eyes, and lifted his hand. He brought it down, and just as he was about to strike you, I ran in and held you. He struck me instead, and didn't even hesitate. Suddenly, his anger flared, and he started yelling, spitting and hissing horrible names about you and me, saying that we were useless, and horrible. He released his Rhyhorn, who prepared a rock blast attack. But your friend, Jasmine, entered in the last second. Her father came in and sent out his Steelix, and defeated Rhyhorn. In the moment, you fainted. Your father tried to take you, but the Chimchar scratched his face and I pulled the both of you away. Khangaskhan and I carried you away, and got on a plane to Sinnoh. The last thing that I saw was the men in the dark suits surrounding Jasmine's father, and… and…"

Johanna cupped her face in her hands. "His wife had died years earlier. He was so nice to me when your father started to become corrupted…"

Chris stood, upset and puzzled, and grasped his forehead. "I… I don't remember this. Any of it. Why don't I remember?" Johanna looked at him, eyes bloodshot. "You always had a way of controlling your own mind. I think that this is the reason that the three dragons chose you as their trainer. Dialga sensed your dark past. Giratina sensed your great hidden loneliness. Palkia sensed the way your presence altered the space and people who encountered you. Heatran sensed the fiery bond you and Inferna formed that day. In a way, you have the ability to speak with all of them, and understand their power in ways beyond the comprehension of normal people. In a similar way, Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie empathized with your broken heart, resolved soul, and great cunning. I'm certain that all of the legendary Pokémon could relate to you in some way. Even the legendary birds of Kanto have decided to challenge you, after all." Johanna smiled, rubbing her face.

**All right. I hope people read it now that it's more coherent.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girl from the story

A silhouette appeared at the edge of the forest. Chris looked at the young female figure. "Hi, Chris" the girl said.

Chris looked at her, and then said, "Who are you?" The brown haired girl laughed, disbelievingly, "You… you really don't remember me?"

Chris shook his head, and the girl stopped laughing, "It's me. Jasmine. Why don't you remember? We were best friends as children. Until the day that… that your father…"

Jasmine stepped out of the forest, and her silver gown trailed behind her, "I'm sorry. I don't remember you… but… are you the same Jasmine from my Mother's story?" Chris breathed.

Jasmine removed a strand of brown hair from her face and sighed deeply and somewhat sorrowfully, "Yes, I guess so. If that's all you know, I'll have to work with it."

Chris suddenly noticed something, "What is _that?_"

He pointed to a large, hovering Pokémon behind Jasmine. She laughed. "That? That is just Magnezone; I've been traveling with it since I called it Magnemite." Chris grasped his head, and suddenly a shock of memory returned.

**Very short, I know. But important nonetheless. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Flashback

In his subconcious, Chris stood on a prairie, looking out at the pink-and black Pokémon from behind a white picket fence. He laughed, and heard a girl laughing next to him. He looked over to her, and she looked at him. Their laughing attracted the bovine Pokémon to the edge of the fence. Chris patted it on the snout, and it mooed. Chris and Jasmine laughed at this, and they suddenly realized that their hands were touching.

Chris pulled back "sorry."

Jasmine smiled and said, "No problem, Chris. Oh yeah! I had something to show you. Wait right here." He turns, and the Pokémon smiled knowingly.

Chris pushed its head away. "Stupid cow." But the Pokémon just walked away. _Was it chuckling_? Chris shook his head. Jasmine walked back, holding her hands behind her back. "Come on, Jas. Y'know you can't keep anything from me. You're holding… um… okay I'm stumped watcha got?"

Jasmine giggled, and revealed that she is holding a pokeball. Chris smiled, "What kind of Pokémon is in it?"

She released the Pokémon, rather smugly, "Go, Magnemite!" A small steel orb with three screws, two magnets and an eyeball floated next to her. "This is Magnemite. Daddy says that I can train it when I'm fourteen!"

Chris laughed, somewhat scornfully in the way only a best friend could get away with, "That's a while away, considering that you're only seven, Jas."

She frowned angrily, "It's not that long. I'll be done with trainer's school by then. I'll be ready to handle this sparker after that. That's what Daddy said."

Chris smiled, eyes sparkling with a plan and said, "in that case, I'll make you a promise. If you train a Pokémon, I will too. When I'm fourteen, I'll get a Pokémon from Elm, and we'll go on a journey together. Together, we'll defeat the Indigo league, and become the first team Champions, ever!"

They laughed and intertwined their little fingers, and Chris awakened to his mother's voice. "Chris! Chris! Come on Chris! Wake up!"

Chris's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Jasmine. "Wow. That was… Edifying, I guess."

Jasmine tilted her head, causing her hair to cascade to the side. "What happened, exactly?"

Chris touched his head, and slowly said, "I remembered… something. I think I made you a promise. Something about battling the, um… Indigo league, I think."

Jasmine beamed, and Magnezone closed its largest eye in what must be an expression of delight. "That was when you first saw Magnemite. We were standing outside of the Dairy Farm near Olivine, watching the Miltank!"

Chris looked up thoughtfully. "So that's what they were."

Johanna stood, and clapped her hands. "My family always keeps their promises. Young man, you are going to Johto!"

Chris and Jasmine's mouths dropped. They sputtered in unison,"Johto? But-"

Johanna wagged a finger. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, no buts, Chris. You made this young woman a promise, and as my son you must make good on it. Now you can leave your Pokémon with me, and I'll hold the fort here. Cynthia can be Champion again in your stead. You can start over proper in Johto. Elm will give you your first Johto Pokémon, and you and Jasmine will defeat the indigo league as a team. The first ever Champion couple in history!"

Chris winced at the use of the word 'couple.' _Am I fulfilling a promise, or going on a date?_ He thought, embarrassed. All of Chris's Pokémon leapt out of their pokeballs, and looked at him. Inferna delightfully stood next to Johanna, and Ralman responded to Chris's thoughts with telepathy, _I think that it's a little bit of both._

Chris cringed, and Jasmine walked to Luke. "A Lucario. He's the Steel- and- Fighting-types, and judging from his height about level fifty or so. Nice choice, Chris." Luke looked at Chris, like: _I like her. She knows much. Keep her._

Chris returned with a look that says: _who asked you_? Jasmine shrugged at Chris's look of amazement, and said, "I like steel types." As if she thought that someone asked for an explanation.

Chris giggled, and realized that Roy is gone.

With his mind, Ralman said: _the blond one ran off again._ Chris said, "Yes, that he did. Not an uncommon occurrence."

Jasmine looked over to him and mouthed, _who are you talking to? _Chris pointed at Ralman, and she rolled her eyes with a snort. "Should have known. I'm not much of a psychic type trainer. Personally, telepathy unnerves me. Bronzong has learned not to do it around me."

_Of course she has a Bronzong._ Chris stood, realizing he had been on the floor the whole time. "Well. What are we waiting for? I've got a Johto journey to begin, don't I?"

Jasmine smiled. "That you do, Chris. Race you to Sunyshore city!"

**At the advice of a friend (that's you Ki-nee-chan) I'm switching to Past tense. In case you wondered, the perspective is 'third person limited'. This means that the narrator knows everything that's happening but only can tell one character's thoughts. In this case, Chris. Next chapter will detail Chris and Jasmine racing to Sunyshore on Skarmory and Jetta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I would like it better if more people than Ki- nee- chan would read my stories, so I'm writing this hoping that somebody else is XD**

**I haven't been able to update for two reasons: Grades, and my Mom taking her time sending the documents to my computer after she took them. (due to my grades being dropped.) But please, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Race to Sunyshore

Jetta and Skarmory stood at the quickly drawn starting line, with trainers (and Johanna holding her son's waist) riding on their backs. Jetta grinned, and winked at Skarmory. The steel bird showed no sign of broken focus, and looked only at the open sky. Jetta shrugged, nearly knocking Johanna off of her place. Chris's determined focus rivaled that of Skarmory, and he counted down to start, "3…2…1…Go!" Jetta spread her wings, ran parallel to Skarmory, and they both took flight at the same time, their wing beats bending the supple trees on the ground.

The people of the Resort area watched the flight of Jetta placidly, having seen her speed before, but were shocked to see Skarmory matching her speed. Chris flashed a smile at Jasmine, and she wavered a bit on Skarmory's back, allowing Chris to gain a lead. They flew with Mount Stark in the background, and Jetta gained an even greater lead as she flapped her vast wings with extreme power. Skarmory's metal body made it heavier, and the organic bird continued to pull ahead of the steel type. Chris had one little disadvantage, though.

The hundred plus speed that Jetta was pulling had made Johanna at least a little queasy, and Chris had to slow up a bit to keep her from vomiting all over Jetta. They flew over the Battle Frontier and Chris waved at the people below. At one point, Chris thought he saw Zapdos flying through the air, and in his hesitation, Jasmine and Skarmory pulled up at his side. Chris looked at Johanna, mouthed _don't you dare throw up on my Pokémon,_ and sped ahead. Johanna heeded Chris's words, and vomited all over Skarmory. The Pokémon was thrown off of its flight pattern, and once again Jetta pulled ahead. Chris grinned, and slowed down for Jasmine and Johanna equally.

They were now over the open ocean, and the sight of it seemed to calm Johanna's stomach. She rubbed her chest, "Alright Chris, full speed ahead."

Chris grinned, "of course." Jetta rocketed off at full speed, leaving Skarmory in the dust. Jetta put one talon in the water, and create a rainbow mist wall of water that lept into the air, as if the water were grateful for flight. Jetta loosed a cry that rang off of the walls of the hulking stone behemoth that was Mt. Coronet.

As it neared, Jasmine seemed to be awed by its majesty, "I can never get over seeing that!" she mumbled under her breath. Skarmory was equally dumbfounded, and slowed up a bit to look at it.

Suddenly, Chris was far ahead of Jasmine. He stopped, and turned around, "Jasmine? Where are you?" He yelled. Before he can think, he noticed a shadow flying over the water. He looked up, and the reflected sun off of Skarmory's hide nearly blinded him. He shut his eyes, and urged Jetta ahead. With her high speed, she quickly overtook Skarmory. The people of Sunyshore see the Pokémon quickly approaching, and got inside as fast as they can. As the birds soared over the port, a gale force wind forced anyone present to the ground. Chris and Jasmine landed on one of the hills near the beach. A blonde haired young woman walked out of the house, "Hey, Julia! How are you doing?"

Julia smiled, "I'm doing fine. Do you have a story for me? Maybe your friend does, I've never seen her around here before. What's your name?"

Jasmine smiled happily, "My name is Jasmine. I'm from the Johto region, and the gym leader of Olivine city."

"Ooh, you must have some splendid stories!"

Jasmine thought for a second, "That I do, but I have a boat that is all ready to bring me and Chris back to Johto, and personally the captain is the most ardent and quick tempered individual I've ever known. He just washed up fully amnesiac and the only thing he could do well was sail. And he can really sail. He milked ten knots out of a salvaged ship, you know."

Julia put her hand to her chin, and then, slowly, said "I'd like to meet this sailor."

Jasmine was puzzled at the request, but Chris whispered to her, "Julia's husband was a lost sailor."

And Jasmine agreed to let Julia along. They went to a private cape where a burly man leaned impatiently on the hull of a ship. Julia put her hand to her heart, and looked at the man. He saw her, and promptly fell to the ground. He stood up, but held his head in a familiar way. The same way Chris had done. Chris ran and caught him on the way down.

Julia knelt at his side, "Chris, what is wrong with him?"

Chris smiled and said reassuringly, "he'll be fine. He's just remembering everything. When he wakes up, it's likely that the first thing he says will be your name."

A few seconds later, the sailor's eyes opened and locked on to Julia's. Chris's prediction came true, "J-Julia? How did you get here?"

Julia smiled through her tears, and embraced her husband, "I knew it was you. When Jasmine told me about you I just knew it."

The man's large hand wiped a tear from Julia's cheek, "But Julia; you always knew I would come back, didn't you?"

She grabbed his hand and smiled into it, "I did know. By the peak of Mt. Coronet I knew you would come back; as surely as the sun returns to the sky."

Chris tapped Jasmine's shoulder, "I think that they should have some time to be together, don't you think? Sinnoh has some amazing sights to be seen, you know. Like Mt. Coronet."

Jasmine's lip curled up just a little bit, "I would like that very much."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sightseeing

Chris waved down to Inferna and Johanna, and as Chris and Jasmine flew off on Skarmory, Inferna went inside with Johanna. Chris turned to Jasmine and pointed to Mt. Coronet. "What you are looking at is the place where I defeated team Galactic. In the caverns of that rock are the ruins known as Spear Pillar, where it was team Galactic's plan to capture the legendary dragons of Sinnoh and use them to create a new world. It almost happened, too. If I hadn't stopped Cyrus's plans, Sinnoh, the rest of the world, and all of its inhabitants wouldn't have made it. We would have all been erased and replaced with whatever twisted dimension that he made."

Jasmine lifted her eyebrows. "So you've been keeping well."

They both laughed, and Chris realized that he was holding Jasmine's waist. "Oh. Sorry about that." He pulled back and Jasmine sighed.

Chris barely heard the mumble of "_what did I expect?"_

Skarmory looked at him, and smiled. _Stupid bird,_ Chris thought. Chris saw a group of people on the ground. One of them sent out a Cranidos, and the other two sent out two Zubats. Chris thought of telling Jasmine to descend to the person's aid, but the Cranidos easily took the Zubats out, and Chris looked away toward Oreburgh. "Jasmine. The entry to Mt. Coronet is Just beyond this town." Jasmine nodded, and Skarmory began to bank down to land. They touched down at the Pokémon Center, and Chris went tour guide mode. "This is Oreburgh city, the first city with a Pokémon gym in Sinnoh. The leader, Roark, uses rock type Pokémon, and specializes in fossil excavation. He trains a Cranidos, whose high speed attacks are extremely difficult to avoid. There is a mining museum just beyond the Pokémon Center that houses rare fossils, and a large brick of pure coal. And beyond that, far to the northeast of the city, is the foot of Mt. Coronet, the natural crown of the Sinnoh region. From here, just feet away from the base, you can now truly behold its gigantic majesty. There are rare Pokémon in there unseen elsewhere in Sinnoh. Pokémon like Absol, Dragonair and Dratini, and Feebas, supposedly."

Jasmine slowly clapped her hands. "Did you rehearse that or something?"

Chris took a bow and removed his beret with a flourish. "Not a single line of it has ever been said before. I like Sinnoh the same way you like Steel types, and I could rattle off facts all day if you let me. Here's one more. The Pokémon Shellos lives on either side of the mountain, but the western side Shellos is pink and the eastern side blue. No one knows the cause of this mutation, but the most popular conjecture is the acidity of the water on the east and west sides."

Jasmine smiled again and laughed a little. "You're so cute when you go into tour guide mode!" Chris tripped a little and Jasmine's Magnezone chuckled electrically.

_Stupid magnet _Chris thought.

Chris and Jasmine reached the base of Mt. Coronet, and Jasmine let out a small gasp. Chris smiled and pointed at a cave. "Want to go inside?"

Jasmine barely managed to say "a-absolutely."

"Got any water types? On this side of the mountain is a small pool that will block the way."

Jasmine nodded once, and pulled out a Pokeball. "Time to swim, Empoleon!"

Chris jumped a little bit. "I'll admit that it confounds me how you got that Pokémon. I didn't know they were in Johto"

Jasmine grinned mischievously "they aren't in Johto, Chris. Anyhow, Empoleon is more of a tugging than a riding Pokémon. I don't think that you want that cute little jacket of yours to get all wet, so I hope you have a swim suit. Oh, and go behind that rock so that you don't see me change, alright?" Chris nodded, and took his pack behind the large boulder that Jasmine had referred to and changed into some swim trunks, putting his "cute little jacket" into his bag. "Jeez Chris, how long does it take for you to change? Are you putting on a diving dry suit or a swim suit?"

Chris came out from behind the rock. "Okay, okay, I'm ready." His mouth dropped as he saw Jasmine in her two piece. He realized that he was staring, and blushed. "Sorry again Jasmine." He averted his eyes, and Jasmine rolled hers. Empoleon winked at him. _Stupid penguin._

"Oh by the way Chris? Call me Jas. That's what you use to call me when we were kids. Since we're going on a journey into your past we might as well act like it." Jasmine said with her arms folded. She took out her hair ties and flattened her hair. "Well Empoleon, let's go!"

**A Dry Suit is that big bulky diving suit with the big old metal helmet. Just in case you were confused. As such, a dry suit would take a while to put on, which is why Jasmine compared the time it took Chris to put on a swimsuit to putting on a dry suit.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the pits of Mt. Coronet

Chris and Jasmine paddled up the underground pool using Empoleon to magnify their speed. Chris saw something dash between some rocks, but he almost dismissed it. Pokémon were as common in Mt. Coronet as anywhere else. But something about this one… it was definitely one he'd seen before, but never wild.

Jasmine's brows furrowed as she saw his face, "Is everything okay, Chris? Did you have to wear your beret in the water?" Chris smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Just more use to riding on my Lapras, not getting pulled along by an Empoleon."

Jasmine gave him a puzzled look. "How'd you get a Lapras? Those Pokémon are extremely rare, you know. I didn't know they were in Sinnoh." Chris smiled and winked at her (ignoring that it caused her to slip a little.)

"They aren't in Sinnoh." Jasmine tried to ask him more, but he just ignores her.

"Alright, we're on the other side." Chris climbed off of Empoleon and pulled Jasmine up. She slipped and fell right into Chris's arms.

"Gotcha." They stood like that for a while, during which Empoleon seemed to have a hard time keeping a straight face.

When they finally separated, Chris said "we'd better change back into warm clothes. The way to Spear Pillar is a little chilly. I've always had Inferna, so it might be _really _chilly. Any fire types? I heard there's a steel and fire type."

"I don't think so."

Chris smiled mischievously. "I saw one once. Had to save her from Team Galactic."

She folded her arms, "I don't think you were ever this cryptic before you came to Sinnoh. People in Johto are far simpler than the citizens of Sinnoh."

Chris mimiced her, "You can't say that. You still haven't told me how you happened upon an Empoleon. Johto sounds about as simple as Sudoku right now."

Jasmine was bewildered at his response. "I find Sudoku pretty simple."

"Yeah, you would, 'Jas'."

Chris laughed, "Well, let's go. Spear Pillar won't come to us. The next obstacle is a wall with some rocks that we can climb." They changed, and Jasmine looked at the rugged wall.

She returned Empoleon, and sent out a metal, four-legged Pokémon. "Metagross!"

The Pokémon exclaimed, "Metagross can carry us up the wall. He doesn't particularly know the move, but I think he'll figure it out. But uh… changing first."

Chris went behind a rock and changed back into his jacket. "Now here's the thing about Mt. Coronet. The mountain was worshipped by many early Sinnoh civilizations, and is honeycombed with tunnels and ravaged with ancient ruins. The Spear Pillar was constructed for Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. The aboriginal people of Sinnoh believed that they controlled time, space, and death, respectively. Personally, I think that Giratina is just a great traveling partner" he shouted from behind the rock.

The mountain rumbled, and Chris winced, "Another little useless factoid. You shouldn't yell inside of a mountain. Absolutely nothing to worry about, but if you see falling chunks of ice, get back in the cave." His voice caused a little more ruckus within the mountain. Jasmine rolled her eyes, sighing, and said that she was done changing. Chris walked out, and then realized that he was still in his trunks. He ran back behind the rock and put on his pants.

Chris came back from the rock, and saw Jasmine's jacket. It was a small, steel-gray dress similar to his cousin Dawn's.

"Yeah, your cousin gave me this on the way out. She said that I was fit for a contest, but I figured I would rather not."

Chris smiled, "Darn it, that was the next thing we were going to do after we got to Spear Pillar. Anyhow, let's get going."

Jasmine nodded her head, "Alright, Metagross! Climb the wall!"

Chris and Jasmine grasped the Metagross's legs, and he began to scale the rock wall. The Pokémon understood what it must do instinctually. It ascended smoothly, without knowledge of the move rock climb.

At one point they were fully vertical, and Jasmine began to look unwell, "You okay, Jas?"

Chris took her hand, and she immediately looked better, "I'm as fit as a Tauros. This is just a bit… New."

Chris smiled, but then saw Metagross's face. _Stupid supercomputer._ He didn't release Jasmine's hand for the duration of the climb, though, which seemed to over joy Jasmine. Jasmine gave Metagross a rest, and started walking with Steelix. The rest of the trip was nothing out of the ordinary; the paths were as cold as Chris described, colder, in fact, but Chris continued to feel as if the thing that he had seen from Empoleon's back might appear any moment. He somewhat recognized one specific feature, but the only Pokémon that held it… no. It wouldn't be likely for that Pokémon to simply show itself. Unless the Hoenn lore was true and something was about to happen… but Chris didn't want to think like that. He was in Sinnoh's most beautiful terrain with the one girl that might outshine even its beauty. Finally, they arrived at Spear Pillar. He helped her up the path, and disregarded her Steelix's face, commenting on its intelligence in his head. He looked at the nostalgic environment, but felt unsettled. Suddenly, a large bellow resounded, and a light formed.

He was sure of what the thing in the caves was, "JASMINE! GET DOWN!"

He tackled her, forcing her into the cave, and suddenly the exit was sealed, "Steelix is on the other side! We have to help him!"

Chris smiled, "Luckily enough for you, I had a little insight into the case of something happening. A Pokémon held in case of emergencies.

"Go! Luke! Use Close Combat on the rocks!" The Lucario bursted from its ball and began repeatedly attacking the rocks that attempted to entomb them. At first his attacks seemed to do little to damage the rocks, but then they increased in speed and power, and Luke showed the velocities that marked the Lucario species from the rest.

"Luke, High Speed Aura Pulse!" Luke stood back from the battered rocks, and his eyes glow, one blue and the other green. His hands turned white, and he crossed his arms. He uncrossed them a second later, and in each palm he held a spiraled green and blue orb. He rapidly fired and reformed them, demolishing the rocks. Steelix was on the other side, intently staring at something beyond. Jasmine leapt up, ran up her Steelix's tail, swung off of one of his arm-like extrusions, and landed perfectly on Steelix's head. Chris slowly climbed up Steelix, and saw what had the metal snake acting strangely.

A man stood in the place of the light. Even worse than that, Chris recognized the man. The man locked his gaze with Chris's.

"You… you're that brat from the Distortion World." Chris jumped down from Steelix. Luke walked to his side, and his eyes glew. The man took out a Pokeball.

"Tell your Pokémon to stand down, or I will force it to do so."

Chris laughed at the remark, "You can't force me or Luke to do anything and you know that, Cyrus. Luke, High Speed-"

Chris stopped as he realized that Jasmine had landed on the ground beside him, "Jasmine, this is between me and Cyrus. You stay back with Steelix."

Jasmine shook her head, and Steelix slithered to her side, "You only have one Pokémon. I have six. Together, we can beat him, but on your own you wouldn't make it!"

She whispered to him, "I believe in Luke's abilities." Chris argued.

"Not even Inferna could face six Pokémon on her own. You say you believe in Luke's abilities? Then I want you to believe in my judgment. Don't put Luke into such a dangerous situation."

Cyrus saw their exchange, and said "are we going to battle, Chris, or have you decided you would rather chat with your girlfriend?"

Chris nodded his head, conceding to Jasmine's request and blowing off Cyrus' comment, "Here's how it will work, Cyrus. Jasmine and I will work together to fight your Pokémon. In response to your lower amount of Pokémon, Jasmine will use four of her Pokémon, and I will use one of mine. Do you understand and agree with the terms of battle?"

Cyrus grinned widely. "Completely."

Chris stood next to Luke, and Jasmine with Steelix.

"Only steel types? This will be far easier than I expected. Go, Honchkrow and Houndoom!"

Chris pointed at Houndoom, "Luke, Close Combat!"

The super-effective attack dealt high damage, immediately taking the dog Pokémon down. Steelix charged at Honchkrow, but Cyrus ordered it to use Heat Wave, and the Pokémon was defeated. Luke got a small bit damaged, but he was away from the full brunt of the attack. Luke and Honchkrow squared off. Cyrus ordered Honchkrow to perform another Heat Wave attack, but Luke released a rapid fire bombardment of Dragon Pulse, defeating the crow Pokémon.

Luke back flipped to his trainer's side, landing perfectly. Chris took out a Max Potion, and healed Lucario.

"Grr… You still wish with all of your heart to protect this puny world? What is it that makes you so compelled to protect a faulted and cruel world? Spirit is useless but you protect it as if it is integral… I will prove to you that spirit will be your end! Go, Crobat and Gyarados!"

Jasmine stood beside Chris, "You'll do no such thing. Chris fights with all his heart because the people he loves depend on him. He fights so that he can make himself worthy of their trust in him, and because of his determination, his _spirit_, he is able to rise above ALL challenges."

Cyrus looked at her for the first time, and the sheer emptiness and coldness in his eyes struck fear into Jasmine's heart. _How could a person's very gaze be so filled with evil? What could have happened that a man would want to end his own world?_

Jasmine thought. Chris took her hand, and the fear was gone. She nodded at Chris, "Go, Magnezone!"

Magnezone appeared next to Luke and the steel Pokémon nod to each other.

Crobat launched an air slash attack on Luke, but Magnezone hovered in front of him, and used Zap Cannon on the bat Pokémon. Luke nodded gratefully, and charged Gyarados with an ExtremeSpeed attack. He jumped all the way up to Gyarados, and launched a dragon pulse attack with ferocious force. He jumped back again, and Magnezone released another, more powerful Zap Cannon attack that downed the great Pokémon. Luke used an ExtremeSpeed charged combo of every single one of his moves on Crobat.

The bat Pokémon didn't make it through the bombardment.

Cyrus grimaced, "How is it that the both of you fight without ordering your Pokémon's attacks? Your Pokémon fight with no guidance, but they stand to defeat me with little effort? It is no matter, though, as I will defeat you with my final Pokémon! Go, Weavile!"

The Weavile growled, and awaited Cyrus's Instructions, "Weavile, Fake Out!"

The Weavile attacks Magnezone, making it flinch, but seemed to forget about Luke. That was his mistake. Luke unleashed the most powerful Close Combat to be unleashed by a fighting type its level.

Weavile slid back to Cyrus, and looked up at him, "What are you waiting for, foolish Pokémon? Attack again!"

Jasmine stepped forward, "How could you speak to your own Pokémon like that? He tries his hardest for you, and all you do is use him as if you could toss him like a ragdoll if he gave you any trouble!" Chris nodded furiously, and walked to Cyrus. He stood a whole head shorter, but Cyrus was obviously intimidated.

"This battle is over, Cyrus. I won't battle this Pokémon. He deserves a much better trainer." Chris took Luke back into his Pokeball. His gaze softened, and he used a Full Restore on Weavile.

He knelt down, and looked at the Pokémon, "You shouldn't let Cyrus treat you like this. You're a strong, able Pokémon. You could stand against any Champion with a little training. All that I am saying is that Cyrus can't give that kind of training. In the end, it's your decision. Goodbye, Weavile."

Chris and Jasmine walked away, and Jasmine appeared concerned.

"We're really going to just leave him here? With that awful man?"

Chris looked at her reassuringly, "I told him it was his decision. I will stick by that statement."

Chris smiled again, and Jasmine looked back as they got ready to fly off on Skarmory a few minutes later.

She yelled "I know you'll do the right thing, Weavile!" And Skarmory set off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Right Decision

Weavile sat alone in his pokeball, considering the words that the boy and the girl had spoken. _To beat any Champion… I deserve better? What is better? How come the boy healed me? And if I wanted to, how could I escape Master?_ The girl had said that she knew he would make the right choice. No one had ever given him a choice in anything before…

**Sorry for the small chapter. Just a bit of insight into Weavile's dilemma.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Twinleaf Town

Chris and Jasmine flew over the Eterna Forest, and Jasmine started to get concerned again. "I really hope that _we _made the right choice back there."

Chris took her hands again. "It's alright. We have other things to do. It's highly likely that Cyrus will try to bring team Galactic back, so we need to warn two people. Want to know who those two people are?"

Jasmine nodded her head. "My mother and the Champion."

Jasmine asked why Johanna needed to know. "She needs to know so that she can use my Pokémon to stop them. We still have a Johto Journey to complete. And Cynthia is the Champion. She needs to know that Team Galactic might start to run rampant again. She and my mother working together… Galactic won't last long. Either way, Twinleaf town is a place to behold."

Skarmory landed in front of the two story building in the southern side of town. Johanna ran out and hugged Jasmine and Chris, then rushed them inside, demanding to know how things went at Mt. Coronet. Chris saw Ralman and Inferna in the kitchen, and rushed to his Pokémon. Jasmine sat down in the sofa next to Johanna in the living room.

Johanna handed her a cup of warm, Oran berry tea. "So, how did it happen up there? What part of Mt. Coronet did you go to see?"

Jasmine smiled, and took a small sip of the tea, "Chris took me up to Spear Pillar. Something… unusual happened, but Chris probably wants to tell you that." Chris walked into the living room with nine bowls of soup. He handed his mother a bowl of bright red soup, which made her chuckle. He handed Jasmine a bowl of orange soup, Inferna took a bowl of scarlet soup, Luke got a green broth, Ralman's brew was pink, Ren's was black, Jetta's soup was blue, and Gabette got a bowl of reddish yellow soup.

Johanna said with a relieved sigh, "Ah… a mild tomato berry soup…" Jasmine tasted the bursting flavor of the sitrus and smiled with closed eyes.

Chris downed his Nanab soup in a few gulps, Inferna's hair nearly lit the ceiling on fire as she ate her Spelon soup, Luke's green soup went down well, even though it was derived from Babiri berries, Ralman delightedly said in everyone's head _Kasib! Kasib! My soup is made of Kasib!_ Ren became more alert as he swallowed his Chesto Berry soup, Gabette ate the bowl as well as the Haban berry soup inside, causing Johanna to sigh, and Chris explained to Jasmine that Gabette was the reason that they only use Styrofoam bowls. Jasmine laughed at this, and wondered absently how much of Johanna's China Gabette could eat if she could.

Ralman picked this up, and said in Jasmine's mind, _I wouldn't think that. Sometimes I believe Chris's mother is more psychic than _me_._ Jasmine looked at the Pokémon and yelled with her thoughts: _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ The Gallade nearly fell off of the sofa. Chris looked at him, and then Jasmine, but Jasmine simply continued to eat.

Chris shrugged, and helped the Gallade back onto the couch, thinking; _Girls. Who'll ever figure 'em out? _

Johanna finished her soup, and said, "So, Chris. Jasmine told me that something unusual happened in Mt. Coronet. What was it?"

Chris cleared his throat, "Well… you remember Team Galactic?"

Johanna nodded, knowing that this conversation had turned into something more than just chit-chat by the hearth. "Well… their original leader, Cyrus, disappeared in the Distortion world. Today, as soon as Jasmine and I got to Spear Pillar, a blinding light filled the sky, and the cave Jasmine was in the process of coming out of started to cave in and I had to tackle Jasmine back into the cave. Before this, Steelix had already gone ahead of her, and he was sealed outside. I used Luke to break the rocks, and when Jasmine got out, she did this awesome-super-high-girl-power-jump onto Steelix's head. I managed to climb up, and I saw Cyrus there. Jasmine and I battled him, but when we saw the way he treated his Pokémon, especially his Weavile, we stopped. We left Cyrus there, and there is no doubt that he has already re-met his former comrades in either Eterna or Veilstone city."

Johanna held her mouth, and, in a barely audible voice, asked Chris what to do if Team Galactic reforms.

Chris looked at his lap. "The first priority is to protect the lake trio. If Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie are captured, he can use them to create the Red Chain again. If he does, he will certainly attempt to capture the one Pokémon he didn't try to use last time."

Johanna nodded and asked, "Which Pokémon is that?"

Chris looked up forebodingly, and in a pained voice, choked out, "Arceus."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arceus

Johanna gasped, "He couldn't possibly…"

Chris shaked his head. "Before just a while ago, the same was thought of Dialga and Palkia. But in the end, the Red Chain was able to capture them both. Had Giratina not stopped him, Cyrus's dream of a new world would have been realized, and Sinnoh, no, the entire world, would have been lost to the void in place of Cyrus's new world. If Cyrus captures Arceus, he could do far worse than that. He could create his own world, his own homes, anything he wanted. The world would be entirely bent to Cyrus's will. Because that is Arceus's power."

Jasmine raised her hand, "But who exactly _is _Arceus?"

Chris and Johanna nearly fell off of the couch in disbelief.

Chris rubbed the back of his head, and gave Jasmine a strange look, "You don't know who Arceus is?"

Jasmine nodded, "Arceus is a mythical Sinnoh Pokémon, believed to have created Sinnoh. It is known as somewhat of a god Pokémon. Pretty much everyone in Sinnoh learns at a very young age who Arceus is."

Jasmine sat back in the couch, "I'll never understand this place. What with the contests, the mountains, the Pokémon, it's all too much."

Chris nodded at her. "It sometimes does get that way, doesn't it?"

Ralman nodded as well.

Chris looked at Johanna. "Well mom, it was nice to drop in, but I still have to tell Cynthia about all of this. She deserves to be prepared, considering that she is going to be the Champion while I'm gone."

Johanna hugged her son, and whispered into his ear "be safe."

He whispered back. "You know it."

Jasmine hugged Johanna, and she and Chris flew to the Pokémon league. When they got there, Chris asked if he could see the Champion. The attendant looked at him as if Chris was telling a joke.

When she saw Chris's serious face, she began reaching into her bag, "No, I don't need a mirror. Just tell me where Cynthia is."

The attendant nodded, "Right this way, Chris."

Chris entered the room in which Cynthia sat on the floor, meditating with her Lucario. Chris waved a hand in front of her face, but she stayed unfazed.

He snapped his fingers next to her ears, and she did nothing. "Hmm… there's one thing that always works." Chris knelt down next to her, and pulled one of the black knob-like things in Cynthia's hair.

Cynthia immediately stood, grabbed Chris's arm, and threw him to the floor, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? NEVER TOUCH MY ACCESSORIES!" Chris tumbled to the floor, but stood immediately. Cynthia pulled out a pokeball, and Chris pointed at Jasmine.

Cynthia seemed to notice her presence for the first time, and bowed to her. "And what business does the Gym Leader of Olivine City have in our fair region?"

Chris gave Cynthia a strange look. "Have you ever realized how easily you go from demented to polite?"

Cynthia gave him a poisonous stare, and Chris shut his mouth.

Jasmine shook Cynthia's hand. "Just catching up with Chris. He used to live in Olivine City, you know?"

Cynthia shook her head, and looked at Chris again. "He never struck me as a Johto trainer. Looking at him now, I realize how much he looks like that blue haired boy from Johto with a Meganium who asked for a battle with me the other day. He was quite strange; he had his Meganium following him out of its pokeball."

Jasmine's expression was bemused, "Couldn't be… might I ask, what was this trainer's name, Cynthia?"

Cynthia looked up, trying to remember. "He didn't say it much, but I believe that as he left he said his name was Percy."

Jasmine shook her head. "Of course. Do you want to know who exactly that your mystery trainer was, Cynthia?"

Cynthia nodded slightly. "You have just met Johto's newest Champion, Thomas Percival. He goes by his shortened last name, Percy. He is even believed to be the chosen of Ho-oh."

Cynthia reeled back. "Well, now. Lucario did detect a powerful Aura emanating from him. I thought at first that he was simply sensing me, but if he is all that you call him, then Lucario's senses have once again proven correct."

Jasmine nodded, "His Pokémon fight for him like no other. He shares their pain, their victories, and their sadness. Some even say he shares their powers. I have battled him many times, and still haven't come out with even a near victory. He surpasses all other trainers his age. He is but eleven, you know?"

Cynthia's eyes widened, "What a tender age for a Champion. So he was able to defeat Lance?"

Jasmine nodded deeply. "He was able to use his Khangaskhan's Outrage attack to brutal effect against Lance's dragons."

Cynthia's eyes got even wider. "Even Dragonite?"

Jasmine nodded again, "But that's enough of that. Chris made me a childhood promise that he means to keep. But beyond that, there is something that needs to be brought to your attention. Chris, tell her what happened at mount Coronet."

Cynthia pulled up seats for all of them, and Chris told the story, emphasizing Jasmine's amazing acrobatics, and Cynthia immediately stood, grasping her head. She seethed, "you're certain,and I mean absolutely _certain_, that the man you saw was _Cyrus?" _

Chris nodded. "We were in broad daylight."

Cynthia laughed maniacally. "And you just… you just… you let him _go?_ What, did you feel like since it was his first day back in our world, he can just have a little freebee? You do remember that he nearly _killed _us all? And I don't mean grade-school imagination lie on the ground with your tongue out spread eagled kill, I mean absolute gone, disintegrated, replaced by nothingness, THAT kind of killed."

Chris sighed. "Yes, I do remember that."

Cynthia sat down in a heap and lowers her voice. "And you just let him walk away. You didn't bring him to the police, you didn't get rid of him, you just said 'so long, good luck creating the apocalypse.'"

Chris stood from his seat. "I had a good reason-"

Cynthia stopped him there. "There is no good reason-"

Chris interrupted her by saying "it wasn't for him, it was for his Pokémon. Do you know the way that he treats his Pokémon, and the devotion that they have for him? He looks upon them as stepping stones, and they fight for him as if he were a god. That is why he walked. I told his Weavile that he deserved more than Cyrus, and if Weavile decides to go and bring the other Pokémon to come with him, Cyrus will be without his stepping stones and no other way across the stream. Then, then we will get him, as he tries to figure out how to swim for himself."

Cynthia sighed, "I think that you might take Cyrus too lightly, but if Weavile does manage to get away from Cyrus, and take Cyrus's other Pokémon with him, then Cyrus will have some difficulty initially, but he'll get new Pokémon almost immediately. His troops are trainers, you know."

Chris nodded his head, and pulled something out of his bag.

It was a small handheld screen, which had a moving dot that appeared to be in Veilstone. "No… Chris you didn't! No way!"

Chris smiled. "I thought that you had learned by now that I cover all of my bases."

Cynthia smiled. "Wow. I don't think anyone could've done it better Chris! This is amazing!"

She picked him up in a huge hug and spins him all around the room. Jasmine cleared her throat rather loudly. Cynthia put Chris down immediately, and Jasmine walked next to Chris. Cynthia looked at Chris, then Jasmine, then Chris again.

She sighed and decided not to ask. "So, what now, Chris?"

Chris handed Cynthia the tracker. "You need to be the Champion while I am gone fulfilling my promise. When I return, I'm going to need you to help me end team Galactic forever, if you and my mother haven't taken care of it already. Good luck, Cynthia."

Cynthia nodded, and hugged them both, "Well if Johanna's in on it, you can rest easy knowing that Team Galactic is going to have a run for its money."

Chris and Jasmine walked out of the room. As they walked away, Cynthia smiled to herself. _Young love…_

**Ohohohohohhoho... plots are beginning to entangle...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Traveling to Johto

Chris and Jasmine reached Sunyshore City, where they found Julia's husband and his ship ready to go. Julia told them that she is coming along, and they set off. Jasmine and Chris gauged the distance by the Pokémon that they see in the water. As they put more and more distance between the ship and the coasts of Sinnoh, the Lumineon gave way to Luvdisc.

Julia ran up the stairs, and stopped in front of Chris and Jasmine, "What is it, Julia?" Christian asked.

Julia waved her hand. "Nothing much. I just had to tell you that we're going to reach the fast currents beyond Pacifidlog. The best thing to do would be to get under and wait while we break through, 'cause things might get a bit shaky."

Chris nodded to her. "Thank you."

She went back to the ship's helm with her husband, and Jasmine lead Chris down to the cabin in the hull. Chris and Jasmine got into the seats beside the port holes and sat down. They decided to make a contest of seeing who could name the most Pokémon that they see while they were talking.

"So, what's it like in Johto? Mantyke." Chris asked.

Jasmine smiled. "It's actually really similar to Sinnoh. Clamperl."

Chris nodded his head and blinked, another question coming to his mind, "Where exactly did I live, in Johto? Feebas."

Jasmine took a second to think, and then said, "You were born in Azalea town, but you moved to Olivine when you were around six. Wailmer."

Chris smiled, "Your turn to ask a question. Carvanha."

Jasmine thought of a question for a little bit, "Who exactly is Cyrus? What is so wrong with him that he wants to destroy our world to create his own? Whiscash."

Chris thought his answer over. "Cyrus was abandoned by his parents. He was raised in foster care, but he was picked on and he preferred the company of his machines over all. I guess he never saw the point of the heart and spirit because his had appeared so fragile. Anorith."

Jasmine frowned, "That's horrible. What were his plans for team Galactic? What was going to happen to them when Cyrus's 'new world' dream was realized?"

Chris sighed deeply, "He saw them as perfect examples of the flaws in the human spirit. He planned on them disappearing with the rest of the people in the world. That's my problem. Cyrus's ability to demand authority from all of the people that follow him is probably only surpassed by the child that you told Cynthia about, the Champion of Johto. I don't pity Cyrus. Cyrus has had too many horrible things done to people and Pokémon to deserve that. But I do feel pity for the rest of team Galactic. Every single Grunt has set himself on a course for self destruction, and the commanders, like Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter, believed that Cyrus is going to take them to some better place where they will rule by his side. Mars is the same age as you and me, and Jupiter and Saturn aren't much older. To think that they won't follow the same path that Cyrus led them down before… It isn't too likely. And there is no doubt that they will follow their old leader. Cyrus is a convincing person, even after all that he's done. I just hope for their sake-"

Julia ran down into the room. "We've arrived at Olivine City."

Chris offered his hand to help Jasmine to her feet, "Let's not worry about team Galactic. My first steps in Johto since I was ten should be happy steps. Come on, Jas." Jasmine smiled, and delicately takes his hand.

"That they should, Chris."

**First new chapter in a while. I actually really like this one, even if it's shorter than it could be. I also feel I could do better with the beginning, it just seemed a bit off. Don't know how though... Anyhow, it really showed Chris's personality involving empathy. I like doing that.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Olivine city

Chris looked at the city, and stopped in his tracks.

"Wow, right?" Jasmine laughed. He looked at her for a second, then the world in front of him faded, and was replaced by the place as it was years ago.

A man and a woman stood at either of his sides. Chris heard himself say "_this_ is the house that was so beautiful that we left Azalea for? I don't like it at all. I want to go back. I miss Kurt, I miss the Charcoal man and his Farfetch'd, I miss everyone. I don't know anyone here."

Chris slumped to the ground in a typical, six year old tantrum.

A younger Johanna knelt in front of him, "It's okay, Chris. Azalea town was too small. Daddy had no room to work, and all of those silly Slowpokes made an awful yawning racket."

The man at his side ruffled his hair, "It's all right, Chris. Here, I know what will cheer you up."

Chris looked up at his slick brown hair and dark eyes, "I've been saving this for your birthday, but you seem to need something, Chris. Now close your eyes." Chris obeyed him, and the man puts something on his head. It was all too large, and Chris removed it from his face, winking. He inspected the red beret.

Chris laughed. "Thanks, Daddy!"

He hugged his father, and the man picked him up. Chris giggled all the way to the door.

Chris woke up, and picked himself up off of the ground. Jasmine looked at him, and he realized that the rest of Olivine City was doing the same.

Chris patted the dust off of his legs, and held up his hands. "Sorry, nothing to see here. I'm just a normal person who got really seasick. I'm not narcoleptic or something, just… go away on to your regular lives."

Everyone walked away, but Chris heard a whisper that Chris translated as "Who's the kook going around with the gym leader?"

Chris turned in the direction of the voice. A red haired young boy with sharp red eyes looked back at him. Jasmine stood between them, holding her arms out.

"Chris, you still don't have any Pokémon yet."

The red haired boy laughed, "So you're a newbie and a kook."

Chris breathed, and shut his eyes. "Do you know who I am, boy?"

The kid recoils at Chris's hostility, "N-no, I don't. Who are you?"

Chris opened his eyes, "I am the one trainer that you will always fear. I may have no Pokémon present in Johto, but Jasmine and I are going to defeat the Champion, and then you'll only be flotsam to be pushed away with ease."

The boy stumbled backward for a second, and then steadied himself. "You don't scare me. You don't know who you're dealing with yourself. I imagine we'll meet each other at the Indigo League, then?"

Chris smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Jasmine pulled Chris away, and told him that they should probably get ready to go to New Bark town. She sent out Skarmory, and they set off. Chris caught a last glimpse at the boy, and the bird Pokémon flew into the horizon.

**Once again, rather short. But the introduction of a new rival is always something to be set apart for its own. Seeya in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

New Bark Town

Jasmine told Chris to wait outside of Elm's research lab, and went inside to see about getting Chris his starter Johto Pokémon.

As Jasmine entered the laboratory, Elm looked up at her from his work. "Jasmine? What brings you to this dead end ol' town on the edge of Kanto?"

Jasmine cleared her throat, "Well, Elm, I happen to have a trainer who is starting his travels in Johto. He'll need one of your Pokémon."

Elm nodded, "They always do, don't they. I do have some of the rarest Pokémon in Johto, though, don't I?"

Jasmine nodded in return, "How old is this trainer, whom you have recommended to come to me?"

Jasmine smiled, "He's actually the Champion of the Sinnoh region."

Elm laughed and shook his head, but faltered when he saw that Jasmine was not being sarcastic.

"Preposterous. The Champion of Sinnoh is female, and you said _he_."

Jasmine closed her eyes, sighing, "You know, things do happen outside of Johto. The trainer that I bring to you… well actually, you might know him. He's older than he was when he went to Sinnoh, and I must say, quite better looking, but he is still the same boy. The son of-"

Elm raised his hand before she can say it, "Fine, just don't mention _him._ He's given us all enough trouble that we don't really want to speak his name anymore."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. _Chris's father was an evil man, but not some kind of warlocke or something._ "Will you let Chris choose a Pokémon or not?"

Elm relented, and told Jasmine to let Chris come in, "Hello, Professor Elm. I'm Chris and I-"

"Yada yada yada, choose a Pokémon." Elm said, eager to get back to work.

Chris reeled back for a second, but Jasmine told him to ignore the man's mannerisms.

Chris looked at all three of the Pokémon that Elm laid in front of him.

He though for a moment, "I've always been a fan of the fire type, but in the end, my best attribute is speed. Elm, which of these Pokémon is the fastest?"

Elm shook his head. "You must choose for yourself. This decision will be a major factor in the success or lack of success on your journey, after all."

Chris put his hand to his chin, thinking.

"My best strategy would be flexibility. The Pokémon that could fight either of its main weaknesses and hold its ground… that Pokémon would be…"

Chris opened his eyes and snapped his fingers. "That's it! Elm, I choose Totodile!"

Professor Elm nods rather unenthusiastically, and said "Good choice, good luck on your adventure, all of that jazz. Now leave, Chris."

* * *

**Hm... I made Elm a bit of a jerk, didn't I? Sorry, Elm fans. The guy already has enough bad press xD**

**I love Totodile!**

**I might update one more chapter today, just because of the shortness of these ones. You should have seen them _before _I paragraphed them, yikes!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Totodile

Chris looked back as they walk away. "Well he was rather… pleasant."

Jasmine agreed with his sarcasm, "He's not usually this way. Something must have really tied his lab coat in a knot. Maybe it's what I told him about your f-" she cut off midsentence, and gave a nervous laugh. "That's nothing to worry about."

Chris opened his mouth to ask, but Jasmine waved her hand and attempted to change the subject, "Why is Totodile still in his pokeball?"

Chris realized that she was keeping something from him for a reason, and shrugged, "I always thought that they were supposed to stay in their pokeballs."

Jasmine laughed, "Maybe in Sinnoh, but here in Johto, we do things differently. The first Pokémon in the party always walks with the trainer."

She pointed up, to where her Magnezone hovered behind her. Chris sighed, and said "this might not work, but all right. Go, Totodile!"

The blue crocodile looked up at his trainer, and sized him up.

The small Pokémon then plopped onto its rear, adamantly refusing to move.

Chris sighed " Ah, Murphy's law. I knew something would go wrong." He looked down to the Pokémon. "Okay, Totodile. Why do you want to sit here like this?" Totodile looked up at his trainer, beckoned him to lower his head, and opened his mouth to…

Douse Chris completely with water gun. Chris dried his face off, and stood. "I didn't want to do this, but you've forced me…" Chris whispers.

"What? What has he forced you to do? Don't do anything rash, Chris. This is the Pokémon that you are training, and he needs you to take care of him." Jasmine said, concerned.

Chris nodded, "I know that. I promise that I won't hurt him."

**Okay... Too short. One more for the day.**

**xD Totodile... The little guy is too adorable.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Training Totodile

Jasmine looked down at the young Pokémon. "Okay, I understand that we need to move, but was that really necessary?"

Chris looked at her, "Was what necessary?"

Jasmine stomped her foot, "You know what I mean!"

Chris looked up, thinking, "I think I do, but, please, specify."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and yelled "THE LEASH!"

Chris looked at the reins in his hand. "It was absolutely necessary. Hey, if it makes you feel any better I had Gabette on a leash when she was a Gabite."

Jasmine looked at him disgustedly, "IT ABSOLUTELY DOES_ NOT!" _

_"_IT'S HORRIBLE, UNETHICAL, DOWNRIGHT MEAN, AND- wait a second. You had a Gabite on a leash? That sounds-"

"difficult? Frustrating? Infuriating? Dangerous? All of the above, sister."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "It's still unnecessary."

Chris sighed, and knelt in front of Totodile again. "Okay, little guy. It's either we walk like normal Pokémon and trainer, the pokeball, or the leash. What will you have?"

Totodile turned one eye towards his trainer. "Toto."

The small Pokémon folded its arms, and turned away from Chris. Chris sat down on his bottom, and smiles at the Totodile.

"Totodile?"

The Pokémon looked up at him defiantly. "Dile?" Totodile snapped.

Chris smiled, and lets go of the lead. "Go on. I understand that you don't like me. I can easily catch other Pokémon. But if you do go, just remember this: I'm off to battle the Champion, and you chose to give up being in the hall of fame."

Chris waited for his statement to sink in, and then walked away. Totodile ruminated for a second, and then quickly ran on all fours towards Chris.

Chris felt a thump, and then Totodile scurried up to his shoulder. Chris looked on his left side, and the small blue Pokémon nodded at him.

Chris smiled, "Welcome to the team, Totodile! How's about some training?"

Totodile nodded its head eagerly.

Chris looked ahead, and saw a ruckus going on ahead, "I've learned through experience that wherever there is a large noise, there is probably a large Pokémon." He mused, acting as if he were some kind of survival show host.

Totodile yelled, "TOTO!"

And pointed ahead, pioneer style. The two ran off towards the noise.

Jasmine was left in the dust, cupped her mouth to amplify her voice, and yelled, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

She stood there for a second with her mouth cupped. When they didn't come back, she sighed,

_Boys. Who'll ever figure 'em out?_ Jasmine gave chase, calling out to them.

* * *

**Who will, Jasmine, Who will?**

**Anyhow, I wanted to do a quick chat with the characters, as we're finally heading towards the climax of the story.**

Me: So, Chris, what are your thoughts on Totodile?

Chris: He's a spunky little guy. I see great things for the bugger.

Me: And how did you keep a Gabite on a leash?

Chris: Let's just say... It was a work out.

Me: Mhm... Jasmine, what do you think so far?

Jasmine: Well, my favorite part was watching the battle against Johanna. Chris and his mother were near equals, and Chris's tactics were amazing! I've never thought of using items the way he did. Especially the Chesto Berry. You should have seen Kangaskhan's face!

Me: I did. I wrote all this, remember?

Jasmine: Don't you get smart with me, young man, I'm a year older and a Steelix more powerful.

Me: Gulp... Well, that's all the time left for today, seeya!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Schism

Saturn scratched his chin, staring at the monitor. The experiment was an intriguing one, testing the difference in energy release between the evolution of a Pokémon due to friendliness as opposed to that of a regular, level based evolution. It appeared that the energy release was much more powerful in friendship based evolutions. Saturn smiled.

_Further proof that the bond between human and Pokémon is a thing to be appreciated. _

Saturn was a completely different person than when he had been the Commander of Team Galactic. For one, he was now known as President of the Galactic Corporation for Evolution Energy Research. He had removed the dye from his hair, revealing his silver-blonde locks. He had cut his hair short, and swept it back for a suave look.

"Mars, come look at these results!" Saturn gestured for his work partner to come closer.

Mars was the CEO of the GCEER. Her hair had also been cleaned of dye. It was a much lighter red-orange color, and she had grown it out a little past her shoulders. She kept it straight, and put it over her right shoulder.

She bent over Saturn's shoulder, making him blush a bit. "Wow! This is the energy from a friendship evolution?" She asked, pointing at the higher energy release.

"That's correct." Saturn nodded. Her face was right next to his, her silky hair grazing his cheeks.

"Which Pokemon?" She turned her head, and he turned to look into her eyes. Their noses were touching at the tip.

Saturn quickly turned his head back. "It's a Crobat."

Mars giggled, "Whose?"

"A Grunt- er, beginner employee. He's been specifically training it to help with this experiment." Saturn replied.

Mars put her chin directly on Saturn's shoulder, closing her eyes, "and what's the other one?"

"That's a Machoke." Saturn's voice cracked. _Keep your mind on the game, Saturn!_

Mars tilted her head, "What about Stone and Trading evolutions?" She said. She smiled.

_Get your head off my shoulder, get your head off my shoulder! _

Saturn took a breath. "We're working on that. The Machoke is going to be evolved into a Machamp to be measured, and we've got a Murkrow ready to be evolved and measured as well."

Mars lifted her head, and turned Saturn around in his chair so that he was facing her. She smiled at him.

"Wanna go get something to eat later? I hear that the Valor cafe has some interesting specials going on this week. And the walk there is really beautiful- Have you ever been on that route?" Mars asked.

Saturn gulped, "Like… Like a…"

Mars laughed, "I'm asking you out, Saturn, just say yes."

Saturn's face went red, and he bowed his head forward, "Yes, Mars!"

Mars laughed harder, "For the big bad Galactic Commander, you're really shy!"

Saturn smiled. _Not a bad day. Not a bad day at all._

The buzzer to Saturn's office went off.

"President Saturn, we've got a major problem!" Jessica, the secretary, whispered through the device.

"What is it, Jessica?" Saturn asked.

"Shh! He might hear you!" Jessica whispered hurriedly.

"Who is he?" Saturn whispered.

"He's back! Saturn, C-" The device cut off into static after a crashing sound and a scream.

"Jessica! Jessica, what's happened?" Saturn shouted at the device.

The door was sent flying off its hinges, and Mars pushed Saturn out of the way. The heavy steel door landed on Mars, who couldn't move quickly enough. Saturn rushed to it, finding strength he didn't know he had to lift the door off of his partner.

"Mars, are you okay?" Saturn asked. Mars' eyes were shut tightly, and her breaths were labored. The door must have broken one of her ribs.

Saturn looked up, seeing a man at the door. It was a man he hadn't expected to see again- a man he had begun to hope was gone.

"Cyrus!" Saturn hissed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Large Pokémon

Chris's little 'Large Pokémon' theorem proved to be correct. As he approached the group of people, there came into sight one of the strangest and most terrifying Pokémon Jasmine had ever seen.

It was a huge Onix, far larger than any that Jasmine had ever seen before. Even her own Steelix had only been a fraction of this Pokémon's size in its basic stage. The people were a group of trainers who appeared to be attempting to capture the Pokémon.

The Onix was holding off the trainers' Pokémon all on its own, keeping them back at a good distance with its Dragonbreath attack. A Mankey got beyond the wall of powerful flames and rushed at Onix, but the rock snake Pokémon turned to it, smacking it to the face with a powerful Iron Tail attack.

"GROOOOAAAR!" The Pokémon exclaimed, challenging the other Pokémon to try and get close.

Chris pushed between the other Trainers, staring Onix down. The Pokémon turned its hulking head to look at Chris.

"Onix! I'm not here to battle you!" He called. Onix's eyes narrowed, and he looked at the other Trainers meaningfully.

Chris looked at the Trainers, giving them a poisonous glance. "They won't do anything either."

Totodile shifted on Chris's shoulder, and Chris turned to his Pokémon. "You won't do anything either, understand?"

Totodile grunted. The Onix smiled. Chris looked at the large Pokémon. "Why are you here, Onix!" He asked.

Onix slowly moved its tail to Chris, reaching into his bag and taking something out. It was Chris's Sinnoh Pokédex. Chris looked at Onix, then down at the small object's screen. He recoiled as he read the information. "Onix… You're a…"

Onix closed its eyes, turning away from Chris. Jasmine saw a small tear fall. She looked at the item in Chris's hand. There was information describing the Pokémon. It looked strange, very different from the regular information on a Pokémon. It looked like the description of a Trainer's Pokémon, rather than that of a wild one. She looked at the bottom of the screen, which read "This Pokémon has been released". It also said that Onix was a female, and her name was Tunneler. It said the original Trainer's name was Sullivan, and that Tunneler had been captured in Dark Cave. Tunneler had an adamant nature as well.

Chris closed the Pokédex, eyes darkened. "Your trainer… He abandoned you, didn't he?"

Tunneler nodded. "Grooh…"

Chris put his Pokédex in his bag once more. "That… That doesn't mean anything!" He exclaimed.

Tunneler tilted her head, "Groaar?"

"That doesn't mean anything, Tunneler! I don't care what your trainer did to you in the past! You're still Tunneler the Onix! I'll bet you're the strongest Rock Pokémon in Johto!" Chris said.

Tunneler shook her head, "Grooh…"

"Don't say that! Look at all these Pokémon!" Chris said, gesturing to the Trainers' Pokémon.

Tunneler looked at all the Pokémon sprawled out on the ground, as if she hadn't seen them there before.

Chris smiled, "You defeated all of them, completely alone! How many other Pokemon do you think could do that?"

Tunneler lowered herself to the ground, slithering closer to Chris. She brought her tail about once more, placing something in Chris's hand.

"This is…" Chris whispered, turning the capsule object in his hand.

Tunneler nodded. Chris pressed the small button on the ball, and Tunneler was recalled into it. Chris smiled, a tear falling from his eye, "Thank you, Tunneler. I'll take better care of you than your last trainer did. Don't you doubt that."

Totodile looked over Chris's shoulder at the Pokéball, "Dile?"

"This?" Chris smiled, "This is your new partner, Totodile!"

Totodile smiled, patting the capsule. "Toto! Toto dile, toto-toto!"

Chris laughed, "That's right, Totodile! We're gonna be the Champions really soon!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "You haven't even challenged a gym yet, and you're already so certain you'll defeat the Champion?"

Chris nodded, and they began to walk to Cherrygrove city. "I remember when I caught Jetta! She was uncertain of herself too, but she was also really tough! I'd never seen such a powerful Tackle attack. Of course, I only had her battling Bidoofs, so it's understandable that she always won, but that doesn't matter. The moment she learned wing attack, I moved her up to Machops, and she shot up in level, then we met Gardenia in Eterna city! I'd caught Gabette by that time. She was actually pretty obedient as a Gible, but when she finally evolved, whoo-boy…"

Jasmine lost track of the information after that point. She felt strange, as if someone was looking at her. She looked over her shoulder, seeing nothing. She grasped her forehead, sighing, "Get a grip, Jasmine."

"What?" Chris asked, interrupting his story.

Jasmine shook her head, "It's nothing, Chris."

The girl panted, supporting herself on the branches of the bush to her right. "She almost saw me!" She said to her Weavile.

"Weavile… Wea-weavie…" Weavile rolled her eyes.

The girl humphed, sticking her tongue out at the Pokémon. "What do you know about anything, Weavile?" She looked back over the bushes, her eyes closing in sadness. "So that's the girl, huh… How can I compete with that? How, Weavile?"

Weavile smiled, drawing her claw along her neck.

"Uh! Weavile, don't even joke like that!" The girl flushed, looking back at her Pokémon. She looked over the bushes again. "But if worse comes to worse…" She shook her head, "Come on, Marley, stop thinking crazy."

The Pokémon rolled her eyes. She remembered a time when her trainer had been nigh on emotionless, but when Marley had met this… This boy, she'd turn into an absolute girly-girl, fisting her skirts whenever he so much as passed by.

"Viillee…" The Pokémon groaned.

There was another Weavile in a separate area of the world who had his own, separate problems. He was still trying to decide what to do about what the young girl had said. Weavile shook his head, thinking. He opened his eyes, now determined. He broke free of his Pokeball, and pressed the buttons on the other capsules beside him. Houndoom, Honchkrow, Crobat, and Gyarados. The Pokémon looked about, confused that there seemed to be no opponents. They looked at Weavile.

"Wea-wea, wea-vile!" Weavile told the other Pokémon his plan. Houndoom recoiled.

"Bao-ruff?" The dog Pokémon exclaimed.

Honchkrow also seemed doubtful. "Krow-honch, Honchkrow!" He protested.

"Vile, vile-weave!" Weavile said, trying to convince them his plan was going to work.

"Groaaar!" Gyarados said. He had been stolen from his original trainer, and had wanted to stop Cyrus from the beginning. Unfortunately, he'd never been much one for speaking his own mind.

Crobat didn't seem to care either way, saying nothing.

Weavile looked at all of the Pokémon, "Weavile, vie-vie-vie-weave, weavie, vile!"

Houndoom looked down. He missed his old home near Lake Valor. He stood next to Weavile. "Baorouf!" He said.

Weavile smiled as Gyarados and Crobat did the same. He looked at Honchkrow, holding out his hand. Honchkrow grasped it in his talons, shaking it in a very human gesture.

"Wea-vie!" He exclaimed.

The Pokémon were prepared to stop their own Trainer.


End file.
